To Kill A Werewolf
by Avian Dalek
Summary: What if Bob Ewell didn't die when he was stabbed? What if he was a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a story that I had to write for English class, which is why somethings are explained rather simply. I thought it might be fun to post it and see what happens. Reviews and comments are welcome. I don't own Supernatural or To Kill A Mockingbird. They belong to Eric Kripke and Harper Lee, respectively.

1

"How can it be so hot in the middle of freaking nowhere?" Dean Winchester complained loudly to his younger brother, Sam, as they trudged down a dusty, unpaved road. Earlier that day, the brothers had had an encounter with the angel Gabriel, who had once or twice posed as a trickster and played pranks on them. Gabriel, being the sort of celestial being his is, cruelly (or playfully, depending on who you were talking to) sent them out into the middle nowhere town called Maycomb, of course without their dad's old '67 Chevy Impala. So now here they were, stumbling through the unusually warm evening, not knowing quite where they were.

"Hey," Sam nudged his brother and nodded at a building up ahead. "It's an inn." They walked into the Maycomb Inn and up to the counter. Dean rang the bell for service, eager to flirt with the woman that was sure to be at the desk. A tall man, almost as tall as Sam, stepped out from the back room and Dean cringed internally. "Can I help you?" the man said gruffly with a thick southern accent, hinting that they were in the Deep South. Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we'd like a room with two beds,"he said. "Yessir, how many nights are you gonna stay?" Dean looked at Sam. "Two nights,"said Sam, nodding. "All right, that'll be $2.27.," the man said pleasantly. "Oh, and you'll have to sign in." He pushed a worn out book with dozens of signatures scrawled in it towards the two men as they exchanged glances in a silent conversation. $2.27? That couldn't be right. Dean opened his wallet anyway and handed him the smallest bill he had, a ten. The man took it and was about to put it away when he stopped and looked at it closer.

"Something wrong with it?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Where'd you come up with this?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I've never seen a bill like this." The Winchesters looked at each other again. "Look, you can stay when you have real money. Until then, get out of here!" And with that, the baffled brothers were back out onto the streets again.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, dusting the dirt off of his jeans. Sam thought for a moment, then realized something.

"Did you see the inside of the inn? How it was decorated?"

"Yeah, we've been in a lot worse. So, what?"

"The candles that were burning on the walls were real. There was no air conditioning in a heat wave like this. Dean, do you know what that means?" Dean pursed his lips.

"That son of bitch!" he yelled, kicking the dust up. "He sent us into the past again!"

"Calm down. Just call your angel,"Sam said with a little smirk. Dean sneered.

"Shut up." He put his head down and closed his eyes. "Castiel, who art probably running away from heaven right now, we pray that you have your ears on. Uh...over and out?" He slowly opened one eye and then the other, looking around expectantly for the familiar trenchcoated angel, but he was nowhere to be found. Dean sighed and they continued along the street. They walked in silence, trying to formulate ways to get back to the future again, when they noticed in a yard up ahead that there were three children, around the ages of nine and thirteen. The oldest boy had a cast on his left arm. They were yelling and pretending to stab each other with a pair of scissors in the calf. Sam sprinted over to them.

"What are you doing?" Dean heard him ask as he ran up to the kids and his brother.

"We're not doing nothing,sir," the youngest and the only girl said. "We're just playing out what happened at the Radley house."

"What happened at the Radley house?",Sam asked.

"Why, everyone in Maycomb county knows what happened there,"the oldest boy said. "Why don't you?"

"We're...from out of town," Dean fabricated quickly. "Just tell us."

"Well, they say that Boo Radley's folks locked him up 'cause he shut the old beadle up in the courthouse outhouse. While he sitting in their livingroom cutting things out of the paper for his scrapbook, his father walked by and he just-" the boy drove the scissors downward with both hands, imitating the action. "And Miss Stephanie Crawford says that he just pulled 'em right out, wiped 'em on his pants and kept cutting away on the newspaper." Sam and Dean exchanged glances, then Sam asked, "What happened after that?"

"He ran down the street, choppin' up everyone!" the other boy exclaimed. The first boy elbowed him.

"That's not what happened, Dill, and you know it. Mrs. Radley ran screaming into the street that Boo was gonna kill 'em all, but when the police got there, he was just sitting there, cutting the paper out like before."

"How long ago was that?" Dean asked.

"About 18 years ago," the girl said.

"Has anything weird been happening in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

"Well, a few days ago, Mr. Ewell tried to kill me and Jem,"she said. The brothers went wide eyed.

"What?"

"He wanted to get back at Atticus for making him look like a fool during the trial," the oldest, Jem, said. The Winchesters thought it better not to ask about that right now. They had enough on their plate. A tall, thin black woman came running out of the house and gathered the kids around her waist. She was pretty for a caretaker and he face revealed many small creases around her eyes and in between her eyebrows.

"What're you children doin' talkin' to these strange men?"

"They were just askin' about the Radley place, Cal,"the girl said.

"Now, Miss Jean Louise, you don't need to be talkin' to strangers meet on the stre- what in the heck hill are you doin' with my sewin' scissors?"Cal said and then interrupted herself when her gaze fell upon Jem.

"We were, uh…"he trailed off.

"Cutting the grass!",Dill exclaimed, looking proud of himself. Cal looked at him, shook her head, and looked back at the Winchesters.

"What are you all doin' here anyway?"

"We're…",Dean started, trying to think of something that sounded believable.

"...writing a news article about the trial,"Sam filled in quickly. Cal's mouth took on a slight curve in the corner, hinting her annoyance.

"We'll have to see what Mister Finch thinks about all this. Until he gets home tonight, would you men care for lemonade with us?",she said, trying very hard to be polite.

"Yes, thank you,"Sam said politely back. They could gather information on this Ewell guy and figure out what he was up to. Not many guys try to kill some kids because someone make them look like an idiot, which probably meant that Ewell isn't a regular guy. Cal pushed the children ahead of her, her thin mouth tight, and lead the Winchesters onto the porch, then into the house. For the next hour and a half, the brothers were forced to make small talk in a time they knew nothing about. Dean had had about enough of this and excused himself to the restroom. He closed the door and sighed, looking out the small window. He turned to the sink, splashed some cold water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror, which was opposite the window. Something outside caught his eye and he quickly spun back around to face it. Two bright yellow orbs glowed from a distance. '_Just a neighbor_,' Dean thought. But then they moved. The bushes rustled violently, the orbs fleeing from the window. He dried his face off and stiffly returned to the awkward conversation going on in the livingroom.

"Hey, Miss Cal here offered us the guestroom for tonight while we interview Atticus. Wasn't that kind of her, Dean?"Sam said rigidly, not at all in his normal tone, signaling that he was also growing tired of the conversation.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Real kind,"Dean said absently, still focusing on the image he saw. "I think that we should go ahead and settle in until Atticus gets home." Sam nodded in agreement and thanked Cal for the lemonade, while Dean mumbled out a "Thanks." as the two headed to the back guestroom.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Jem, what're we doing here? If Cal catches us, she'll skin us all alive!" Scout whispered sharply. She, Jem, and Dill were crouched under the window of their visitors, Sam and Dean, from what they'd heard from the two men.

"Then go back to your room if you're scared,"Jem whispered back, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"I'm not scared!" she quietly yelled, which earned her a stern shushing from the other two boys. In the sudden silence, the trio could hear voices coming from inside.

"...you saw what?!"one said.

"Like I said, a werewolf, right outside of the bathroom window," the other one, whom they now recognized as Dean, said.

"Didja hear that?" Dill whispered, his eyes bright with hope and excitement. "A real werewolf!" Jem and Scout hushed him.

"Dean, are you su-"

"I'm pretty sure I know a werewolf when I see one, Sammy," Dean said evenly. Sam sighed.

"Well, what've we got to kill it?" Sam asked and the kids almost gasped. There was rustling in the room.

"Holy water, gun with regular bullets, and cash from the future, which is useless here. Dean, I think we're a little out matched here." While Scout and Jem were still listening intently to the conversation at hand, Dill had stopped listening after werewolf, his brain feverishly coming up with plots to meet the creature, as he had when they were younger and trying to meet Boo Radley.

"Come on!" he murmured sharply to his two companions. With difficulty, they tore theirs eyes away from the window.

"What?" Scout asked.

"We're gonna go find the werewolf!"

* * * *

Later in the night, Atticus came walking home from work down the same street he always takes. The kids had run up the street to meet him and excitedly told him all about the Winchesters (though not by that name) as he walked along. By the time he reached the house, he knew the Winchesters' alias completely.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said as he stepped through the doorway, taking his hat and coat off and putting them up on the coatrack. "The children told me that you wanted to interview me about the Tom Robinson trial."

"Yes, sir," said Sam, pulling a small notepad out of his inner jacket pocket. "Then a little about this Ewell man, too, if you don't mind." Atticus's mouth tightened around the edges and then he agreed, almost sighing.

"The trial was about negro man, Tom Robinson, who was accused of raping a white girl, Mayella Ewell, the eldest child in her family. All of the evidence was there that he was innocent. Tom was unable to use his left arm and the beating that Mayella took was from a left handed man. Bob Ewell was left handed. Everyone knew he did it, but jury refused to believe the word of a black man over the word of the white woman," Atticus sighed. "He was to be hanged, but at the prison, he was shot."

"Why?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow like he did when he was concerned.

"During their exercise period, he tried to run. It it hadn't been for that bad arm of his, he would have made it. "

"Didn't they fire any warning shots?"

"Yes, but then they shot to kill. Seventeen bulletholes in him." The whole room was silent for a few moments, then Dean cleared his throat.

"Why don't you tell us about the Ewell guy?" he asked in that incredibly delicate way only he can.

"For days before and after the trial, he threatened us. Me, my family, anything he thought could hurt me. Just last week, even, he tried to attack Jem and Scout."

"Yeah, they told us about that. What happened to him?",he asked.

"They were on their way home from the county fair and he tried to twist Jem's arm off. While he was struggling, Bob fell back on his own knife. But…"Atticus trailed off.

"'But...'",Dean prompted. Atticus hesitated.

"But, when the sheriff came to get his body, it was gone."


	3. Chapter 3

3

"D-Dill, l-let's go back home,"Scout stuttered, lightly holding the back of Jem's shirt.

"No, we gotta save the werewolf, tell 'em to go somewhere else before these guys kill 'em!" They were stalking along the overgrown bushes that someone (Jem) had neglected to prune, looking for any hints of a werewolf.

"What do werewolf footprints even look like, Dill?"Jem asked, trying to trap him in some sort of lie. That was one of his favorite things to do, watch Dill squirm as he tried to explain himself.

"They look like dog footprint, only a whole lot bigger,"he said confidently.

"And how'd you know that?"

"'Cause I found some in my backyard last winter. They were everywhere!"

"Yeah, ri-",Jem started, but was cut off by a blood curdling how that sent chills up all of their spines. Scout almost cried out in surprise, but willed herself not was out there and it was close.

"Jem! Dill! Come on!"she pleaded, firmly tugging Jem's shirt now.

"No, Scout, we're real close to finding it. We just gotta follow the footprints, walk up to 'em and say 'Hey, you gotta get out of here! There's two guys after you!'" Dill, determined as ever, said, glancing side to side for the werewolf he was sure was here. They heard a loud and low growl. Then, a woman screamed. The kids ran towards the noise, less than half a league away, and found a bulking, humanoid creature standing over a body. They stood wide eyed and breathing hard, looking at this being that stood before them. It growled and turned towards them, its eyes glowing an unnatural color. A car pulled up in the distance with bright headlights that illuminated the scene. The girl laying on the ground was Mayella Ewell and the creature now kneeling over her, gnawing at something in his hands, was her father, Bob Ewell. Scout screamed and Jem and Dill started to run. Bob stuffed the rest of the thing in his mouth, swallowed, and slowly started toward the still frozen Scout.

"Come on!" Jem grabbed her by the hand and forcefully yanked her in the direction of home. She finally snapped out of it and began running with the boys. Bob saw them getting away and growled a low, deep growl then bayed like a dog on the hunt. He leaped off the ground and started after them. The kids dared not look back, but kept running, running, running towards the house. They could see the dim light in the clearing. Just a little farther.. They burst out of the woods, onto the porch then into the house. Atticus and the Winchesters jolted up out of their chairs.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked the terrified kids.

"Mr. Ewell! He's the werewolf!" Scout cried. The brothers exchanged glances. Tears were streaming down her small face. Atticus walked over to her and knelt down. He took out a handkerchief and started wiping them away.

"No, Scout. I think you must have imagined it," he cooed softly.

"But, Atticus, she didn't! We all saw it!" Jem protested. There was a small silence that filled the room, then Dean asked "Can you show us where you saw it?" After a moment of understandable hesitation, they agreed. Sam quietly slipped into the guest bedroom and tucked his gun in the waistband of his jeans. It wouldn't kill the werewolf, but it might slow it down if it was still there. He rejoined the group of Atticus, the kids, and his brother as they were walking out the back door. The leaves crunched under their feet as the children recalled the path to Mayella Ewell's body. They finally reached the small clearing. The Winchesters and Atticus walked up to the body.

"Scout, Dill." They looked up. "Go get Mr. Heck Tate," Atticus said calmly. The two nodded and ran off, glad to be away from the scene.

"I-I'll go with 'em. To make sure they don't get lost,"Jem said, a slight quaver in his voice. Atticus understood that he didn't want to be here and nodded. The boy ran off after them.

"The heart's missing,"Dean said once they were out of earshot.

"It is a werewolf, then,"Atticus muttered out loud. The brothers looked up at him. "You are hunters, right?"

"Yes, it's just-" Sam started.

"I don't look like much a hunter?" Atticus chuckled. "I'll have you know that I was the deadest shot in Maycomb county in my time?" He smiled wryly. "It shouldn't be long before the kids get back, so let's hurry and try to find the werewolf. The sheriff ought to take care of this body. Let's go."

"We don't have any silver bullets with us,"Sam said. Atticus scoffed slightly.

"What kind of a hunter doesn't have silver bullets?"

"We're not from this time,"Dean said simply. "Most of our stuff is...in the future."

"How'd you wind up here?" Before Dean could explain the whole deal with heaven and hell, a loud growl made Sam grab the gun out of his waistband. Bob Ewell came stumbling forward on two legs, looking mostly human, but with clawed hands, dagger-like teeth, and hungry, wolfish eyes. He upturned his mouth in a spine chilling snarl and licked his chops.

"Atticus! The bullet!" Sam shouted, emptying his gun on Bob. His body jerked with every shot, but he didn't slow down a single bit. Atticus reached into his shirt collar and pulled out a silver bullet on a chain, something he always kept with him for luck on incredibly hard cases such as the one he had just solved. Or maybe he kept it with him for something like this. It was a mystery, even to him.

"Sam!" he called, ripping it off the chain and tossing it to him. Sam snatched out of the air and slammed into his now empty gun.

"Dammit! It won't fit!" he cried, trying to wiggle it into place, but it was just too big. While he was trying to do this, Bob grabbed Dean around the neck then put him in a headlock right in front of his heart, a human meatshield. His captive struggled against him, clawing at the hands that were growing larger and hairier. He was turning. With his increased strength, he could snap Dean's neck at any moment, but he held him there, reassurance. Sam had stopped fiddling with the bullet, knowing there was no way to make it fit, and was now staring down the werewolf holding his slightly discolored brother captive. Atticus subtly melted into the background, slowly taking his silver knife out. He made his way around the back of Bob, never taking his eyes off of him, while Ewell stared Sam down and tightened his grip ever so slightly on Dean's throat. He made a choking noise that scared the hell out of Sam. Maybe he'd lost his brother for good this time, to a stupid werewolf at that. Atticus stabbed the werewolf in the back, but the blade wasn't long enough to reach it's heart. It spun around, dropping Dean, and raked its claws along Atticus's face. He grunted, took his glasses off, and forced them to Bob's chest. The wicked smile that had started forming on his face fell flat and the hair that had covered his body seconds before started to disappear. The claws returned to ordinary fingernails and his teeth went back to their normal, yellowed fashion. The Winchesters ran to Atticus's side as he pulled his glasses out of the Bob, wiped them off on his pants, and put them back on.

"Silver plated glasses?" Dean asked.

"Pure silver, actually,"he said almost shyly.


	4. Chapter 4

4

With the help of the Winchesters, Atticus hid the body of Bob Ewell a small distance away where they could find him tomorrow and bury him. Just in time, too, because the children came back with the sheriff not two minutes after they had hidden it and caught their breath. The whole time Heck was going over the body of Mayella, Atticus managed to keep the scarred side of his face hidden in the dark that was becoming dusk. He sent the kids to go home and get some sleep, they shouldn't have to see any more of this than they needed to.

"Heck, could you cover this up like you did with Boo?" he asked. Heck Tate eyed the two men standing off the side warily.

"Are these hunters friends of yours?" he asked.

"New friends, yes,"he replied. Heck tilted his hat.

"Pleasure to meet you."Heck said. The Winchesters nodded a hello. "No problem, Atticus." Heck called Sam over to help him put Mayella in his car to take her to the morgue. Atticus strolled over to Dean.

"I'm afraid I never caught your last name," he said, looking at him with eyes full of experience, good and bad.

"Winchester. It's Winchester,"Dean said.

"Winchester, Winchester...I feel like I've heard that name before,"Atticus said, pacing around a little. He jumped suddenly. "That's it! Henry Winchester just down the street," he said, pointing over to the side from where Heck and Sam were coming back.

"W-wait. What'd you sa-" The brothers looked around. They were in the bunker of the Men of Letters. The angel Castiel was standing on the other side of the table from them. Dean looked like he was about to murder their angel. "Dammit, Cas!" was all Dean had to say before going to his room.


End file.
